Lines: Mocking
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: There's a definite connection between Carson's disappearance and Michael's bug creatures.


Title: Lines: Mocking

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: AU Drama Episode Tag for Vengeance

Rating: K+

Series: The Lines Series – Story #14

Season: Season 3

Sequel To: Lines: Reconciling, Blending, Hoping, Grieving, Merging, Parting, Joined

Summary: There's a definite connection between Carson's disappearance and Michael's bug creatures.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Stargate Atlantis are the property of MGM Worldwide Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television and Acme Shark Cooper/Wright Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2007 Marianne H. Stillie

* * *

Lines: Mocking

Each time Elizabeth had entered the infirmary during the past month she waited to hear that certain voice. When it didn't come, her heart would clench in her throat, afraid that Carson was truly and completely gone. Just as quickly, the surety that he was alive somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy rushed in before the negativity could take hold. She had to believe, for herself and for everyone in the city.

As she made her way to Carson's office where Dr. Tim Weber had reluctantly taken up residence now that he was acting CMO, she struggled to keep herself on balance after the distressing five days that had ended with Teyla, John and Ronon each leaving Atlantis, for different destinations and for unspecified periods of time. They were all so angry, at each other and at the Wraith Michael, she knew it was best that they find their own individual ways of healing.

The bug creatures and the bodies on the Taranin's new home planet had been too much for Teyla. The usually brave and unbreakable Athosian warrior had been so spooked by the physical threat Michael had put her through that she needed to go home to her people on New Athos. She had begged Elizabeth to keep everyone from the city away. She would return when she deemed it best.

Elizabeth didn't need to worry about John going after her. He and Ronon had had an argument so loud and so blistering with recriminations about past and present decisions over Michael's fate that their friendship was teetering on a permanent break. After some smashed items in his room, John had gone to the Genii planet to bury himself in plans for future raids with Ladon.

Considering that he was the most volatile member of the team, Ronon's anger had been very carefully channeled. He'd gone to Sateda with the first work crews knowing he needed to be there and focused on something positive. What he didn't say out loud, but she read clearly in his eyes, was the old division between them from the original Michael events. The disguised anger came out in his words over how often he'd been closed in lately: the hollowed–out moon, the underwater drilling platform and the tunnels filled with a death stench he couldn't get rid of. The farewell embrace and kiss they'd exchanged at the gate were heavily layered with silent conditional emotions.

With her husband and two closest friends out of the city, she took some consolation in her new protector. Marc Lorne had assumed command in John's absence. She trusted him but wished that he wouldn't hover so closely as if she was in constant mortal peril. She knew he knew exactly where she was at all times and would be at her side in seconds if she called him. She couldn't help laughing at the intensity of it all and wondered if he was protective because she was Atlantis' expedition leader or because she was pregnant. She guessed it was probably a little of both.

The strangest offshoot of these recent events had been a dramatic change in Rodney's behavior. He had become so subdued and polite since Carson's disappearance, she didn't know how to deal with it. His sporadic bursts of melancholic regrets and apologies directed at her over past events had become so unnerving and out of character, she'd finally asked Katie Brown for advice. The shy botanist had explained that the egotistical scientist they knew so well was missing the friend he perceived as his safety net in the real world. He was experiencing the loss so deeply, he felt compelled to seek reassurance that he was still valued in her eyes. Elizabeth wasn't sure how much she liked the 'new' Rodney McKay, but at least she could count on him not to go missing out of a need for emotional catharsis.

Arriving at her destination Elizabeth rapped softly on the open office door. She smiled at Tim Weber as she entered the heavily cluttered room that was Carson's library, lab and general work space. She took the chair closest to the desk where Tim had been working on the office laptop.

The usually happy, relaxed physician had a habit she found endearing since he'd first arrived in Atlantis. She had enjoyed watching him during conversations as he smiled and ran his fingers through the thick salt-and-pepper hair he kept on the longish-side. His lighthearted animation always made the most mundane topic interesting. Unfortunately, the casual habit had now become a barometer of his inner conflicts. The quick raking motion she was seeing this time made it quite obvious how uncomfortable he felt working in Carson's office. He was making the best of a difficult situation and Elizabeth appreciated his dedication.

Tim cleared his throat and proceeded to jump in with the not very helpful news he had. "Dr. Biro and I have completed the autopsies. They revealed nothing we didn't already know about how the Taranins died. What you need to know is that there weren't enough bodies in those rooms."

"Weren't enough, compared to what?"

"According to the records, almost a thousand Taranins were rescued and relocated to that planet. There were less than a hundred bodies found in the tunnels."

"Are you sure you didn't miss any?"

"Our soldiers did a very thorough search of the whole complex."

"Then Michael must have taken them. His computer indicated he has other labs like that one."

Tim shook his head from side to side. "Colonel Caldwell sent me his report after the _Daedalus_ completed checking those other locations. They found nothing."

"This is very strange. What is Michael up to?"

"I don't know, but it's not to create an army of super Iratus bugs. I'm not the genius geneticist Carson is, but I know an unstable genetic manipulation when I see it. Those creatures didn't survive because the gene mix was heavily flawed."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. Everyone still spoke of Carson in the present tense which made her feel better despite this latest news. Getting back to the worrisome puzzle they were now faced with, she mused, "I wonder what other forms of gene manipulation Michael has in mind."

From the doorway, Rodney said, "A lot more than he was capable of before Carson disappeared."

In a tight voice, Elizabeth asked, "You found something?"

Rodney came into the room and fell heavily into the chair beside Elizabeth. "While going over the computer scan records for that Sunday, Radek and I found an innocuous blip that by itself meant nothing. Since the _Daedalus_ is still patrolling in Pegasus, we worked with Hermoid and compared our blip with their scan records when they were in orbit that day. What we found was evidence of a Wraith dart beam that skimmed the balcony at the exact time Carson was there. The dart was cloaked so it wasn't picked up by the city's sensors."

"Michael has Carson."

"And we potentially have some _really_ big problems. Ronon was right. We should have killed him long ago."

"John was right _this_ time, Rodney. Without Michael, we'll never find Carson."

"How could Michael have known he'd be able to snatch Carson that day?" Tim asked.

"He must have spies and informants on other worlds. We did do a great deal of off-world traveling in recent weeks," Elizabeth said recalling all the pre-wedding activity.

"The Genii?" Rodney asked suspiciously.

"No. With Kolya dead, Ladon has solidified his people's support of our joint war against the Wraith."

"Who then?" Tim asked.

"I don't know, but when we find out, I'll be happy to turn all of you loose on them," Elizabeth said coldly.

Rodney gave a rough laugh. "I'll enjoy that."

* * *

Michael laughed to himself as he made his way along the corridor of his command hive ship. The report of his growing fleet's latest victory, two rival hive ships destroyed, a dozen cruisers captured and hundreds of fresh darts at his command, was gratifying. He had come a long way from that rock the Atlanteans had abandoned him on only months ago.

Thanks to a great deal of cunning, lies and ambition, he and his followers had taken over the hive ship that had rescued them. The queen who had commanded the ship was one of the weaker ones, her crew quickly swayed by promises of abundant food and swift victories over other hives. Being the generous and intelligent commander that he innately was, he made sure his followers had both. The food was the simplest to provide. He knew where to go in the galaxy and which targets were the easiest. The early victories over his fellow Wraith had taken a little longer.

He wished he could have stayed to see the aftermath of his bug creatures on Sheppard and his team. Still, he was able to achieve a pleasant level of amusement as he pictured their shock over his creations.

Now that he had Beckett, he could move forward with the full scope of his plan to dominate the Wraith. Even more, he relished what was coming next for the Atlanteans.

Michael stopped at the doctor's cell and waited as the membrane slid aside. His sure steps entered and moved across the floor, his eyes easily finding the huddled human in his dark corner. He was disappointed that the fight he had admired in the Earth doctor had been so quickly brought to leash.

When there was no movement from his captive, he reached out with the first delicate threads of his mind probe. The lack of response from the doctor annoyed him, so he switched to the sharp, twisting probes he hadn't had to use since the early days of his captivity.

"Look at me!" Michael vocalized as emphasis to his mental command.

Carson slowly raised his head and made eye contact with his captor.

The Wraith felt as well as saw the hatred in the man's bright blue eyes. Pleased that Beckett had changed his tactics and was fighting back in a new way, he laughed smugly, "That's better." Clasping his hands loosely behind his back, he continued, "Your latest batch did quite well, Dr. Beckett. My fleet was victorious again, thanks to your retrovirus infiltrators."

His mouth set into a tight line, Carson asked, "How many survived?"

"The entire group performed their assigned sabotage flawlessly now that the amnesia side effect has been eliminated. Sadly, there are always acceptable losses in a war. The Wraith who did survive quickly reverted to their true natural form with your refined formula."

"Congratulations – ta both of us," Carson said bitterly.

Michael laughed again. "Your advanced level of sarcasm is excellent. It will make our future conversations interesting when we're settled on my new cloaked base. Your improved larger laboratory should be ready for the first tests of the new retrovirus."

"It's goin' ta take more time than I expected. The DNA sample from Teyla wasn't quite pure for what I need."

"Don't lie to me!" Michael shouted.

Carson grabbed both sides of his head and whimpered loudly as he fell over to the floor.

In a quieter, but still harsh voice, Michael added, "I remind you that my Taranin prisoners will remain alive only as long as you cooperate."

The doctor sat up slowly, panting heavily at the throbbing pain still gripping his brain. "I remember."

"Good. I expect to see the first upgraded versions of our dear Teyla within one moon cycle of our arrival. My new 'partner' on Belka is eagerly awaiting the special 'goods' I've promised him. He already has plans for my humans programmed with Wraith telepathic mind-control enhancements. And so do I."

The Wraith hive ship suddenly jolted as it came out of hyperspace.

"Ah, we've arrived." Michael's hand gestured toward the cell doorway. "After you, Doctor."

Using the wall behind him for support, Carson slowly got to his feet. He staggered at first, his legs cramped and numb from sitting so long. He didn't look at Michael as he moved through the doorway and out into the corridor. For just a split second he allowed a bit of self-satisfied gloating. The other Teyla DNA-based serum he'd crafted was working in his body as planned.


End file.
